The Wolf Lord
by Smaugtheterrible
Summary: Edward leaves, he leaves Bella alone and almost destroyed. But in her solitude she stumbles across a third protector. Not Vampire, and not really shifter. She finds another option. She finds magic.
1. Chapter 1

_Wolf Lord_

Isabella Swan, stood on a forest path, her heart shattered, her mind in shambles.

Edward… Edward had left her.

She threw her head back and screamed in rage and utter sadness. She turned and began walking in a direction that she thought, no, hoped, would lead her back to him. She stumbled through woods, branches striking out at her in the dark as the day turned into night, casting the dreary Washington woods into a all consuming darkness. She walked forwardly, blinded by the shadows in the world and in her heart.

That is until she tripped.

She turned and kicked the mossy black trunk that she had tripped over, and was about to hammer in another irate kick when she realized that the trunk she kicked was furry. She looked down at a furry limb that was covered with moss and vines. She looked up further and further, up a clawed paw, up furred foreleg the sized of tree trunk, up to emerald eyes that stared out in a fury above a muzzle filled with dagger like fangs.

Isabella screamed again, this time in terror as the humongous thing that was to one of the shifters as they were to a normal wolf. Bella's scream was reduced to a whimper as the giant wolf-things lips pulled away from its yellowed teeth in a snarl that she felt deep in her gut. She shut her eyes as the snarling wolf rose to stand at is full height of just under double that of a shifter, vines and moss snapping and falling

Bella closed her eyes and waited for the en- NO. She was not some dainty or cowardly girl who needed protection, and she would proved that to anyone and everyone who dared to say otherwise.

She opened her eyes to stare into the angry gem-like eyes of the wolf monster and bared her teeth in a grimace. She stared resolutely as the fangs came closer.

Isabella waited resolutely as her end approached, and then, suddenly, stopped.

Isabella held her breath as the wolf-thing snuffled, taking in her scent with almost excited air about itself. The snout of the wolf-thing was pushing itself against her, forcing Bella to her feet.

She turned to glare at the wolf, but before she could speak, the wolf gently nudged her, almost bowling her over, but forcing her to start walking. Every time she tried to turn and face the blasted thing, the wolf would nudge her and keep her on track, forcing her to go… Whatever direction the thing wanted her to go in.

When she finally gave up and just started speaking to the wolf as she walked, she was soundly ignored. Even when she gave up trying to reason or be polite and just started screaming the wolf would just nudge her, and kept her moving.

Eventually when she sat down and refused to move?

The wolf grabbed her up by the by back of her shirt, and started dragging her along, her shirt clenched in its jaws, her feet dangling just above the ground.

 _Scene Break_

The wolf finally dropped her as they entered into a clearing, in the middle of which was a simple, single story log cabin, its peaked roof, a green painted aluminum.

The only thing that was unusual was the doors. A large set of metal door set into the front of the cabin, on either side of the the double doors was a window that was obscured by red curtains.

The wolf nudged her from behind, prompting her to stumble towards the cabin doors, she turned to snarl at the wolf but was pushed towards the cabin doors again.

She placed one slim hand on the metal latch of the door, and pulled. It gave away, unlocked, she entered, took one step inside, and then tried to slam the door closed on the wolf.

But the black furred wolf wedged itself into the door and managed to wedge itself into the door. Isabella stared at the wolf for a split second before she shrugged and proceeded to slam one side of the metal door into the gargantuan wolf repeatedly with no effect. Over and over again into the wolf's flank, impacting with a dull thud that seemed almost hollow.

Finally the wolf got tired of Isabella's attempts at harming it and forced itself inside the cabin all the way, sending Bella sprawling. Once it had made it inside, the gave he gave her seemed to say,

 _'really? That's what your going to try on the giant wolf?'_

Isabella turned, in trying to find somewhere else to leave, and hopefully ditch the wolf, but other then the two windows next to the door, and a couch with a small wooden table in front of it, there was nothing.

Now with no way to get to them because of the _Giant_ _WOLF_ In front of her. There would be no way for her to get free, she quickly dove behind the couch.

She heard the cracking of bone and ligament reshaping themselves, growls and snarls that turned into the grunts and moans of a human.

Isabella, hid, fighting back the tears as the bare feet padded closer over the wooden floor, she bit back a shriek as a head with with casually messy black hair popped over the back of the couch to stare at her with his green eyes.

The man, no, the boy smiled at her, showing off his slightly larger then normal incisors.

"Hello miss. My names Harry Potter. Whats yours?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two_

"My names Harry Potter. Whats yours?"

Bella stared entranced into the light green eyes of the self declared Harry Potter as she processed his question.

"Bella. Bella Swan."

Harry's grin widened slightly.

"And do you plan on coming out from behind the couch at at any point?"

Bella blushed as she realized she was hiding from a kid almost half a foot shorter then her. She carefully unfolded herself from behind the couch and then felt herself blush as she realized harry was still completely nude. Once Harry noticed the blush, his grin turned sly, and he carefully rested his chin on the back of his hand and smiled coyly.

"Like what you see?"

Bella's blush went nuclear as she resolutely turned away.

"Could you at least put on some panTSEEEP!"

She trailed off into a mortified eep as a pair of slim, parceling arms encircled her. She whirled, prepared to fend him off. But the boy just skipped backward, giggling. Now clad in a pair of silver colored shorts, leaving his slim and hairless chest bare. Harry playfully frowned a there, his twinkling eyes being the serious look on his doll like face.

" _Whaaaattt?"_ He whined. "I put on pants…"

Bella's mouth thinned involuntarily as she regarded the childlike teen in front of her.

"What _are_ you?"

Harry cocked his head, still grinning as he stared, suddenly intense, at Bella, who tested almost confusedly.

"Your not a shifter. Your wolf is way to large, you are also not a Quileute. "

As Bella spoke, his head slowly lolled from one side to the other. He finally stopped and spoke after a few moments of considered silence.

"And what shifter apparently clued you in?"

"Jacob Black."

Harry 'hmmd' and stoked his chin contemplatively before walking over to the metal door and opening it wider. He put one hand to his lips and blew a thrill whistle that echoed in the empty forest clearing. Bella was about to speak again when Harry held up on hand for silence, she frowned, and what about try speaking again when a light brown dappled wolf came running full tilt out of the forest. Harry stood and waited as the wolf gradually came to a stop, its panting breaths steaming in the cooling air of the evening. The wolf relaxed its forelegs, somehow giving off the impression of a subservient bow. The mysterious Harry just smirked.

"Bring me Jacob Black within the hour." He was about to turn away before snapping his fingers as though he had just ha a sudden realization.

"Also, bring some food from the usual place. Enough for three."

The wolf bobbed its head a few times in a doggy nod and rushed away into the woods. Harry closed the heavy metal door with a metallic clank and turned to regard Bella with a green toxic gaze that pinned her in place as something scratched across her mind.

" **Now…"** He purred. "Why is there someone who knows the young alpha of the Quileutes and yet smells thickly of vampires doing in my backyard?"

And the scratches became claws, and then knives, stabbing and gouging into Bella's mind who collapsed unconscious, leaving Harry standing over her unconscious form with a bemused,

"Huh.." He mused. "I may have overdone it a little."

Harry turned as the cabin door opened and Jacob Black stepped in, saw Bella unconscious on the ground, changed, and lunged, his fangs bared.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter three_

Bella opened her blurry eyes to find herself in a wooden chair, her head resting on a rickety table. She brought her head up to stare dumbfounded across the table at the incredibly strange teen known as Harry Potter. He was perched on an identical wooden chair to the one Bella was currently sitting on, and picking at what looked like… A sushi roll? He would occasionally eat a portion of one, but he was mostly enraptured by speaking with a frustrated looking Jacob Black. Harry turned and smiled at Bella as soon as her head came off the table.

"Well, if it isn't sleeping beauty, have a nice nap?" Harry continued on blithely, as Bella blearily blinked, trying to comprehend what was going on, "I was just having a nice talk with young Jacob to figure out what the heck you are, and just how much you know." Harry grinned widely, his slightly overlarge canines peaking out from his mouth.

"I must admit to be both honored and surprised to be sitting across from a young woman who has managed to charm both a shifter and a vampire, but now the question is rather different, what do I do with you now? You have strayed onto land thats has been mine since before the pilgrims came, and you are also in the unique position of being able to reveal both the Quileutes and the vampires."

Harry picked apart another roll, and ate the filling, wrinkling his nose at the rice before he continued.

"Usually in a situation like this I would either erase all memory of both the shifters and the vampires that you have, or just kill you," he idly mused. "But, in this case I am curious about a few things, so I thought I would give you a third option."

Bella, hoping that the third option was something significantly less permanent hesitantly asked,

"And what is the third option?"

The grin Harry was sporting grew wider.

"Why an apprenticeship of course!"

Jacob looked appalled at Bella and Harry, unconsciously scooting his chair back in an attempt to get as far away as he possibly could from both the two people at the table.

"An apprenticeship for what?"

Harry turned and looked approvingly at Jacob.

"At least you didn't spill everything." He looked at Bella before gesturing to himself. "What do you think I am? How old do you think I am?"

Bella looked Harry over carefully, physically he didn't seem any older then maybe 16, but the fact that older shifters were bowing to him which pushed an age up to early twenties. Harry also reminded Bella of the Cullens, but seemed infinitely warmer and more human. Eventually she had to shrug and hedge her guess.

"Physically in your early twenties, but actually? I have no idea."

Harry nodded and smiled at the reasonable answer, glad that she was able to admit that she had no idea. He took drink from a glass of water that Bella could have sworn had not been their a moment ago before he started speaking.

"Physically I am actually only 16. But good guess on the fact that I am way, _way_ , older then I look. I lost track somewhere around 800 years old."

"What?"

Bella asked dumbfounded , Harry just looked mildly amused.

"Well, 800 years old is just my best guess, the human brain isn't built to hold more then around 100 years worth of memories, and thats with forgetting half the crap you do anyway. As near as I can figure, I arrived during the late middle ages, sometime around 1200's with a couple of dear friends. We began to explore this world almost fifty years into our stay here we noticed that we weren't aging. Once that was clear we began studying to perfect many things."

Harry paused and looked at Bella a little hesitantly before continuing.

"We journeyed to every continent of the world, to practice, and master every form of magic."

He looked at Bella as though waiting for a outburst.

The brunette just shrugged.

"Meh."

Harry looked taken aback, the expression of shock on his face almost comical.

"Meh? The hell do you mean _meh_?"

Bella just shrugged again before motioning towards Jacob.

"Ive met what are basically werewolves, and I have even met a whole family of ageless vampires that twinkle."

Bella leaned forward on the table, locking eyes with Harry.

" _Soooo,_ In other words, meh."


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

Harry sat back, rubbing his jaw slightly as he processed what Bella had just said.

"Meh huh?"

She nodded, shrugging. Harry looked at Bella for a few moments before grinning widely.

"Wonderfull!"

Harry paused, his face becoming puzzled.

"Where was I…" Harry snapped his fingers as he remembered. "Thats right! I was talking about where I and my friends had begun to study this world magic. We journeyed the world, each of taking an interest in a branch of magic that felt right. One of my friends was something of a seer and eventually settled in Greece, and she specializes in all sorts of obscure magics involving future sight and manipulation."

Harry picked another roll of sushi apart, separating its filling from the rice into separate, nice, piles.

"My second friend ended up in Russia, and is now known as _the_ nightmare Witch due to her expertise in illusion and terrifying battle and weather magics. I on the other hand journeyed to the Americas, I studied blood rituals, Skin changing, and ways to interface with the natural world in a way that allowed me to truly become a part of it in an unprecedented fashion."

Harry looked up from where he was picking apart his food to stare at Bella, his eyes alight with an almost rabid fascination, readily apparent to both Bella and Jacob who were both rather discomfited by the manic light in the young teens eyes. Harry, immersed in his examination of Bella, failed to notice the hesitation and discomfort in Bella and Jacob, he leaned forward his eyes align with curiosity.

"After almost 500 years of exploration and learning, the magic wielders of this world., finally came together and realized what we were, and enough of them decided that we could not be allowed to live and so tried to kill us."

Bella shifted, her thoughts jumping to what she had to think was the most logical, and most horrifying idea.

"What happened to them?"

Harry stopped and smiled, however, this wasn't a normal smile, a happy smile, or even his manic smile.

This smile was bloody, satisfied, and reveling in it.

"We went to war. The oracle, told us far in advance of our enemies goals, and gathered us together, the Nightmare witch drove the leaders into insanity before blasting great portions of the enemy into slag. I myself turned the very essence of nature against them, the trees, the sky, the ground, the beasts, and the birds. Every last person who even considered attacking us ended up dead."

Harry took the opportunity to gaze at Bella who was staring at him in…

Awe?

Disgust?

 _Pity?_ God he hoped not.

With that still unidentifiable emotion, dark on her face, Bella opened her mouth, licked her suddenly dry lips and asked.

"H-how many?"

"People did I kill?"

She nodded. Harry ' _h'mmd_ ' thoughtfully and stroked his pale chin.

"Tens of thousands I would think. It was during the Moscovite rebellions, where the occasional battle field could be missed or explained away. We killed all who opposed, us, in the process however, we reduced the magical population of the world to such a small degree that after the depredations of WWII and the intervening years, magic users other then myself almost entirely extinct, the few who remain among the living are are carefully tracked so we are never again surprised."

Bella just stared dumbfounded.

"Wow."

Harry nodded amusedly before he leaned closer to Bella, almost nose to nose with her, and poked her in the forehead with long, slim, pale finger.

"Thats what makes you so interesting however, you have magic, the only one other then myself in the Americas who does. Which means you are the first naturally born magic user on the continent in over 200 years."

Bella paused as what Harry said rolled through her mind like a wrecking ball.

What. The. Hell.

 _Magic?_ Really?

"So what does this mean?"

Harry smiled, all sharp teeth, bright eyes, and pale flesh.

" _It means_ ** _everything._** _"_


End file.
